Make-up tutorial
by Zaywrites
Summary: In which video tutorials went popular in the entire planet. Rein has decided to make one, but... how will she do it without her beloved sister?


**Make-up tutorial**

Rein glared at the news. The blonde princess of Jewelry kingdom garnered the wonder planet's attention because of her Do-it-yourself jewelry tutorial. It all started with Lione's baking tutorial which seemed to grab the interest of not just food lovers but also the royals themselves. Then, Mirlo also introduced her drawing tutorial, kindling the start of several arts exhibits in all kingdoms.

The number of rivals just kept increasing, the blue haired princess thought. But she's not one to give up.

She tossed the newspaper aside and stomped towards her room, collecting all her hair and make-up kit.

Video 1:

Hair and Make-Up Artist: Rein

Model: Herself

Rein checked the camera several times, securing if it captures the right angle. She pulled her hair up in a loose bun and inhaled sharply. She fumbled on the camera button… then the recording started.

"Hi!" The blue haired princess exclaimed, racking her brain for words. "This is Rein and welcome to my make-up tutorial…" she warmly greeted, her lips stretched to a wide smile.

"First, we're going to apply foundation…" she mumbled softly, coating her face evenly with the cream white powder using a beauty sponge.

She has a mirror placed beside the camera. Satisfied with the blend, she grabbed the concealer then showed it to the camera.

"Second, we will put the concealer," She went on, flashing another warm smile. Using the concealer brush, she applied the liquid, first under her eyes, then the bridge of her nose, chin, center of forehead, and above upper lip. She evened out the coating using her fingertips.

"We use concealer to even out skin tone, hide blemishes, dark spots, and dark under-eye circles," She added, spreading her lips to a smile again.

"To add depth, we will use…uh…" she paused, trying to remember the name of the item in her hand.

"It's uh… _what do they call this again?_ " She muttered to herself, her face contorting to a frown.

 _Hm…Co…Con…Cocoon?_ No way. She pouted and then looked at the camera. She forced out a laugh.

"Oh, Contours," She remembered. Her cheeks started to throb because of much smiling.

After a few minutes with…

"Is this how you put it?"

And more of…

"Ah! My eyes are burning!"

With some…

"I don't know what shade of lipstick suits me…but, well whatever."

Finally…

"Uh, I can't do this anymore…" she gave up, dropping the lip liner on the floor.

She grabbed the camera then paused the recording. At first she was laughing at her erroneous acting, but a sob escaped her lips when she finished watching the disastrous tutorial.

She saved the video then named it as "failed".

Well, talking while applying make-up is tiring. Rein's eyes flickered with determination.

She will find a model.

Video 2:

Hair and Make-up Artist: Rein

Model: Sophie

"Okay… finish!" Rein beamed as she placed some finishing touches on the green haired princess' hair.

"Wow… you did great, Rein!" Sophie commented, touching the fluffy curls plunging on her shoulders.

Rein clicked the camera and it flashed.

"Wh-what happened?" She asked in confusion, checking the camera.

"I think you forgot to press the video button," Sophie observed.

"Nooooo!" Rein cried, her wail almost reached Windmill kingdom.

Video 3:

Hair and Make-up Artist: Rein

Model: Her beloved sister

Rein skipped towards the kitchen. She just acquired the perfect bribe for her perfect model.

"Fine! I have a cake! It's your favorite—oh…" She squealed, only to be greeted by Bright's charming smile.

"Hi, princess Rein," Bright politely greeted and bowed.

"Oh…haha… hello, prince Bright…" Rein softly greeted back and bowed.

She looked around with no Fine in sight.

"What are you doing here, anyway?" she asked, placing the cake on top of the dining table.

"Ah, she asked me to arrange the kitchen utensils while she's preparing herself," Bright answered casually whilst spreading some pans on the table.

Rein tilted her head to the side in confusion. "For what?" she mumbled.

"She's asking me to help her in a cooking tutorial…"

"EHHHH?!"

Rein yelled in shock. Bright tried to calm her.

 _No, I can't ask Fine to help me now…_

She sulked.

But then an idea popped in her mind.

"There's only someone who can help me now…" Her determination ignited once more.

She decided to use her remaining card.

And by that last resort, it means…

"And what are you doing here?" Shade asked, his nose buried on piles of documents. Being the future king equates to huge responsibilities and loads of work, after all.

Yes. It means _him_.

 _If Fine asked Bright for help… then I will ask Shade to help me!_

 _This is a smart idea._ She nodded to herself.

The blue haired princess feigned disappointment at his coldness. "I missed you…" she spoke, sweetly, receiving his full attention.

He coughed when he saw what she's a wearing. A sleeveless, knee-length dress which hugged her curves perfectly. Her hair flowed like waves in her back, sea-green eyes bashfully looking up at him.

The prince looked away, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. A blush covered his face.

Rein inwardly smiled. _He took the bait._

Shade cleared his throat and rolled his eyes back to the papers, like their more important than her. "I missed you too…" he breathed out, grasping the papers a little tighter, almost tearing them apart.

"But, I know you well, Rein. There is something you need, am I right?" he bluntly asked.

"Yes!" Rein exclaimed, slamming her palms on his desk. "I have a request!" she cheerfully spoke.

Shade lifted his eyebrows at her. "Request?" he repeated. His princess nodded.

"Be my model," she answered with a hopeful look crossing her features. His impassive expression broke into a skeptical look.

"Are you more into arts currently?" he asked. Rein scowled.

"No! Model in hair and make-up—" before Rein could finish, the prince summoned the maids to pull her out.

"Shade! No, please? Just this once, please?" The sun princess begged, hugging the doorframe as the maids tried to gently pull her out of the room.

The moon prince shot her a glare. "No." he flatly answered then returned to his work.

"B-but… we're getting married soon!" She whined, flailing her arms in protest as the maids started to use a little bit of force.

Shade groaned then gestured the maids to take the blue haired lady back to her kingdom. The door closed shut in her face and the maids bowed apologetically.

"I will do anything you want!" She offered, pushing herself against the door.

The blue haired prince looked up then weighed her offer.

Rein optimistically waited for his reply, her ear pressed on the door frame.

"Still no," he muttered under his breath as he sorted out some documents.

The princess heaved out an exasperated sigh. "I wonder if Prince Toma is busy…" she whispered softly.

Shade threw his papers aside then slammed the door open, causing her to fall in his arms. Rein yelped as she stumbled inside.

"I'll do it," he grumbled, a dangerous aura emanating from him. There's no way that slimy bast… will get a move on his wife.

Rein's eyes lit up, oblivious of his murderous aura.

Video 4:

HMUA: Rein

Model: Her beyond irritated/fuming future husband.

Rein did her greetings then focused the camera on her partner's face. Shade snorted softly, his arms crossed over his shoulder.

She nudged his side and he greeted the camera with a simple grunt. His princess tied his bangs up, making him look cuter (save for the pout that made him so adorable).

"Aww, you're so cute!" Rein squealed, pecking his pouting lips.

"Let's start! So first, let's apply the foundation…" The blue haired lady dabbed the sponge on the powder then tilted his head towards her direction.

Shade narrowed his eyes on the innocent powder.

"Wait, what the hell is that?" he hissed, suspiciously eyeing the thing on her palm.

"Don't use such crude words, I am showing this to the people!" Rein admonished, cupping his face to remain still.

"WHAT?! You mean, the entire planet will see this _shi—_ thing?! _"_ Her model cursed inaudibly under his breath.

"Wah, you're unbelievable. Haven't you seen the tutorials made by Altezza?" Rein asked.

Shade wrinkled his nose then looked at her with eyes that said, 'Do-I-look-like-I-care'?

Rein sweat dropped. This is going to harder than expected.

"Just sit still and I'll make you look like your mom," she muttered, forcing the foundation on his face.

Shade scoffed. "You're joking, right?" Rein replied with a rigid stare.

After a lot of struggling, bickering, and coaxing, Rein was able to apply up to the contours.

"Uh, I feel like there's cement in my face…" he groaned. A disgusted expression spread across his face.

She slumped back tiredly on the couch before proceeding with the eye shadow. Dealing with this difficult guy made her use all her stored energy already.

"Now, I will put some eye shadows…" she announced, picturing her future mother in-law in her mind.

"Bull cra— what are you doing, honey?!" Shade yelled, pushing her hands away.

"NO! You… stay away, Rein… don't make me use force…" he threatened, eyeing the brush between her fingers.

She exhaled deeply. "Close your eyes," she instructed.

"Are you going to kiss me?" He smirked.

She gave him a chaste kiss then applied the first coating on his eyelids. Shade opened his eyes, glancing around for a mirror.

"You can look at yourself later! Geez…" Rein groaned, mopping the sweat on his eyebrows with her palm.

Shade pulled on his usual impassive expression then hugged her waist tightly, pulling her closer. Now his lips are on level with her bare neck.

The princess busied herself with putting eyeliner while he pressed fluttering kisses down her neck. He kept on moving, making it hard for her to put on the fake eyelashes, though he does not really need it because his eyelashes are long and thick already.

"S-stop, stop, STOP!" Rein screeched, blushing profusely. Shade winked.

The princess rolled her eyes then pressed the fake eyelashes, earning a low growl from her model.

"Stop resisting. After this, you will be ready to be the queen of your kingdom," she remarked, her warm breath brushing on his forehead.

Shade chuckled softly, shaking his head in disbelief. "I can't believe I'm laughing at your antics…" he commented, placing a firm kiss on her chin.

After a lot of cursing, pushing, and stolen kisses here and there, they're finally down to putting the lipstick. But the model started grumbling again.

"I have a reputation to save, may I remind you…" The prince gruffly spoke, and looked at her in a way that meant 'I-am-a-future-king-remember'?

"I know…"

"And this is killing it…"

"We will redeem it after, okay?"

"Come on, Rein! This is hilarious! My political advisers and my men will make think of me as a joke!" Shade snapped, irritated enough to use that scathing tone at her.

Rein moped. The stick trembled between her fingers. Shade caught what's written on the lipstick's barrel.

"Kiss proof?" he mumbled, examining the item closely.

"What does that mean?" he whispered then grabbed her shaking knuckles and helped her relax.

"I-It means…" Rein choked out. "It will not be removed easily…" she muttered, sniffing.

"Really?" Shade smirked.

"Wh-what are you doing?!" Rein yelled, as he forced the lipstick on her.

"Checking if this is kiss proof," he answered plainly, as if it were nothing at all.

And you know what happened next…

Rein made sure to do a lot of video editing later.

The next day, the people were gushing about Rein's make-up tutorial. Not because of the expert tips, but because of the cuteness of the make-up artist and her model.

A broad smile crept on her face as she read the positive comments from the people. She suddenly felt strong arms wrap around her small frame.

"You still owe me…" he whispered hotly in her ear.

"Ah, r-really?" Rein stammered, feeling her back press on his chest.

"Yes."


End file.
